


Night and Day

by thelionheartqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Spoilers, F/M, Felix is mean, First Kiss, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionheartqueen/pseuds/thelionheartqueen
Summary: Felix throws himself into his training to deal with his grief, or at least he tries to until Annette intervenes.





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Felix and Annette guys. And I haven't written fanfic in a while, but this game is amazing and so are the Blue Lions. Please go easy on me.
> 
> Their A+ support has been achieved.

A knock disturbed his reverie. He'd been angrily thrashing his sword against the training dummy, his form sloppy but his arm punishing. He was panting and sweating and possibly crying, but he had demanded alone time much earlier from Sylvain and Ingrid who were sure to pass the message along to everyone. Except, apparently, to her.

He turned suddenly in anger, ready to berate and chastise her, to chase her away. It was the shining tears on her face that made him pause, however, to close his open mouth and scowl at the chips of wood around his feet from his onslaught on the dummy.

"Felix," was all she said, her bright teal eyes shining with her grief, a grief that did not rightfully belong to her. He still was not quite sure what sort of undercurrent flowed between them yet, even after his admission in the greenhouse to feeling captivated by her singing a week prior. He could sense that this moment might help define it somewhat if he explored it, but the thought gave him the urge to flee. He already had enough to process and deal with at this moment!

With a sigh, he responded, clutching his practice sword even harder than before if possible. "Annette. I told the others I wanted some time to myself."

Annette sniffed, curling in on herself. "I..I know, but I just had to check on you. It was all I could think about."

"Why the concern?" he sneered. "Everyone knows my old man and I didn't get along." He was mildly disappointed when his barbs didn't make her balk, she simply continued to meet his eye, her own still brimming with tears yet unshed. Tears on his behalf.

"I just... I have my own troubled relationship with my father," she said quietly. "When he left my family, I decided to throw myself into my studies so that I could find him here one day. I exhausted myself so I wouldn't think about how terrible I felt. It gave me purpose but it was destructive at times. I just had a feeling you might be the same way."

"What? So you're trying to talk me out of it? The man isn't even cold in his grave," Felix spat, coming closer and unconsciously trying to use his height to intimidate her away. Seeing her devastation up close was downright infuriating to him. "What right do you have to tell me I shouldn't cope the way I need to when you do the same damned thing? You probably spent all day cleaning and cooking and working your day away trying to keep yourself from worrying when I'm fine."

"But it didn't work!" she shot back at him, finger poking his chest and a color rising to her cheeks. "I just wanted to come see you! All day I thought about what I could do but in the end I just hoped that being here for you might be enough." Now her tears flowed freely, streaming across her face. Felix felt the terrible urge to chase her away forever, to say her presence was not enough because he did not want her here, to lay waste to whatever had grown between them by destroying it. 

He could not bring himself to do it. If there was a person he was never mean to, it was Annette.

"Look, I appreciate your concern..." he trailed off awkwardly, sheathing his practice sword and trying to focus on stretching his aching hand, anything but her tears for him, really. "But, you shouldn't waste your time on me. I've gone through this before."

She hugged herself, watching his hand with a new layer of melancholy affecting her. "I know," she persevered. "But I cannot help it."

Then, she surprised him even more, by coming even closer and giving him a hug. He stiffened at the contact, eyes slowly looking down to see her peering up at him from his chest. "Wh-what are you doing?" he said, voice so low it was almost a whisper.

Instead of a a reply, she just started to sing quietly, so only he could hear. Dark and scary is the night, and we feel so sad. Day is lovely and bright, and we feel so glad. But we can't know only one in life, so to see the day we feel night's strife. The moon guides us through with radiant light, and she keeps us safe in her embrace so tight.

Each word was sung so earnestly in her sweet voice it struck him deeply. His arms had wrapped around her as she sang, and he did not notice until after she finished. The blush rose to his cheeks before he could stop it, and he broke eye contact. "I shouldn't have told you my weakness," he mumbled, refusing to look her in the eye, but still holding her close. 

She snorted and sang the song again, one hand rubbing his back in a soothing motion, her face looking to his. Tears started to form in the corner of his eye, and he sniffed indignantly. "Is this what you hoped to accomplish?" he chided once she finished again, finally meeting her warm gaze. "Seeing me emotional?"

Her face scrunched into an adorable frown. "I just wanted to comfort you. I know you like my singing, and I've always liked hugs." 

"You think a song will magically make me feel better? It can't bring my father back or end the war." Instantly he regretted lashing out like this, as he saw her disappointment and felt her pull away. She turned away from him and sighed.

"Ok, Felix, you win. I'll leave you alone," she said morosely, looking back over her shoulder. "But I am always here if you need me."

He watched her begin to walk away, and swore furiously. "Annette," he called as he followed and grabbed her hand, spinning her to face him, the surprise evident in her features. He let go of her hand, before gently taking hold of her face. A tense moment of eye contact stretched on as his face came closer and closer to hers. "Thank you," he whispered, before his lips met hers.

He could tell she was surprised, but quickly melted in his arms, causing his stray hand to pull her closer against him. He tried to pour out every emotion he could not confess in his kiss, hoping she understood, hoping that she knew he was grateful for her. She was pretty wrapped up in him once he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.

Annette looked dazed, her cheeks a rosy pink, and she still clung to him like she wouldn't be able to stand. He grimly realized he had probably just stolen her first kiss, not that he would admit it was his first kiss either.

"Felix," she murmured softly. "What am I to you?" 

"You're mine," he growled, not even thinking. He truly was bad at this sort of thing. "Unless...you aren't?" he pressed awkwardly, unable to vocalize the crushing disappointment of her desiring some other guy, like a knight, or Ashe or Dedue or the boar prince or that cheerful gatekeeper.

"I am," she replied breathlessly, blushing at her own words. "Oh, Felix, I've always had a big crush on you. And I.." she hesitated, his raised eyebrow prompting her forward. "I think your father knew."

Felix sighed at the thought. One of his last moments with his father involved Rodrigue asking him if he had considered marrying after the war ended. He had brushed it off as the usual reminder of his obligation as heir of a noble house that his friends typically received, but in hindsight, it did explain the annoyed looks Gilbert sent Rodrigue's way.

He sighed again at the pang of sadness. "I don't think either of us were as secretive as we thought."

"So what now?" Annette asked, already starting to worry. Typical.

"We win the war," he said as if it were obvious, leading her to the edge of the training area and sitting down. "But for now, you sing some more. Since you insist on keeping me from training."

She rolled her eyes, but sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she began a silly song about libraries blowing up. He closed his eyes, feeling a little peace in his troubled heart for the first time all day. It wouldn't cure his grief, but he had to begrudgingly admit that it did help a little.


End file.
